The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant botanically known as Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Goldream’.
The new cultivar was selected by the inventor, Gonzalo Pinto Berrocal, in San Jose, Costa Rica, in July, 1973. The new cultivar was obtained as a natural branch mutation of an unnamed Dracaena Vand. Ex. L. fragrans (unpatented). As compared to its parent, the new variety differs in that the parent has green leaves, whereas ‘Goldream’ has yellow marginated leaves.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by the inventor in San Jose, Costa Rica, in July, 1973. Subsequent asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.